Service providers receive sensor data from different type of vehicles. Such sensor data are important for traffic safety analysis, resource allocation, road infrastructure management, and other applications. However, sensor data may vary in terms of accuracy, reliability, and relevancy. Since sensor data from certain vehicles may be considered to be of higher quality, service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing automated vehicle classification to enable the provision of more customized services to travelers and vehicles.